Acceptance
by Daughter of Iron America
Summary: So maybe he loves Jack. That doesn't mean Jack loves him. And what about his people? Would they accept him even if this was to happen? This is only the first chapter- not complete. Note: Homosexual Boys Don't like, don't read. Sink or swim.


Hey ya'll. It's been a while since I've posted, and I'm not even sure if this is up the alley of any of my "fans". I just really like this fandom, this couple.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**ACCEPTANCE**

* * *

Whenever they fought, their movements were fluid and also in sync. Whenever Toothless turned, Jack followed. Whenever the boy of winter was in trouble, Hiccup flew in to help. While Merida and Rapunzel were much the same, they differed from the boys greatly.

Hiccup and Jack, on and off the field, were attached at the hip. They told each other almost everything about themselves and the things they had or wanted to see. Jack told Hiccup of his past, Hiccup told Jack of his plans for the future. They both listened with rapt attention, and always were irritated if they were interrupted in the middle of a story or game.

Meals, battle times and fun times were spent at each other's sides. They did many great things together that they could only do with one another; flying, snowball/fire fights, and free falling, to name a few. Free falling was both of their personal favorites, so they did that least often at once a day (except the snowball/fire fights; they didn't like to fight that often).

They had the friendliest relationship among the four by far, but something had been bothering one half of this dynamic duo for a while. Hiccup was bothered by his developing feelings for Jack. You see, in the culture of Vikings, it was very important for a man to bring a **woman** home. For a man to marry or even fall for a man was a disgrace. In seats of power, in the event of a homosexual first son, a new heir was chosen, sometimes not even inside the royal's family.

Being a homosexual Guardian was much different; they didn't care who or what you liked as long as you got the job done. Jack didn't have to worry about acceptance, about family. When the other three of his friends- Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup- were chosen by the moon to be Guardians, Jack had been guaranteed his family, forever.

While his family and clan, his people, were still alive, Hiccup liked to stay with them when he was off. That meant that he still had to be accepted as one of them, seeing as he would not encroach upon them. Hiccup already knew that his father would not accept his homosexuality, as he had cast out a man called Ludther for falling in love with a nothing man called Nemeth.

Hiccup was also afraid that Jack Frost himself would not accept him. Sure, Jack had seen a lot in his days, but could he accept another man wanting him the way that Hiccup did? In a way that was disgraced by most people?

Seeing as Jack had wanted him in that exact same way, wanting to hold Hiccup as the other wanted him to, little did the Viking know he could have everything he wanted in a moment if he asked. Jack loved him. He loved Jack.

One day, it seemed to become too much for Jack to hold it in anymore, and he kissed Hiccup during one of their many free falls. Hiccup grabbed onto his shoulders and they continued to fall as such, only becoming distracted occasionally, like when landing, helped greatly by Jack's staff. They landed on one of the pillar-esque islands near Hiccup's own home island.

Once upon the ground, Hiccup, looking upon his home, spoke. "I'm sorry, I really like you, but I can't do this. My father-" he started, but Jack interrupted. "Please don't say he won't have you if you have me," Jack said, frowning. "Well, he wouldn't Jackie," the younger replied. "And?" the white haired boy asked in return. "And I don't want him to hate me for the next few years that he is really going to be alive. I'm going to live forever, Jackie, he's not. I don't want to be an outcast," Hiccup had his head down as he responded.

Jack wrapped his arms are Hiccup. "I'm sure we'll be fine," he said, "we only **have to** tell the Guardians." Hiccup thought about it for a minute, truly considering and debating with himself, and finally nodded. "I suppose we could do that," he agreed with a nervous smile. Jack smiled back and kissed him once more.

Hiccup grinned again, putting his hands in the pocket of Jack's hoodie. "Mmh, cold… I like it," he said with a laugh. "You're hands are so warm," Jack said with wonder, pulling Hiccup's hands out of the pocket and wrapping them with his own.

Hiccup laughed again at the other, Jack laughing with him now. "I like how warm you are," Jack said, getting closer to him. "I like how cold _you _are," the dragon trainer replied, also stepping into the other.

They went to Jack's new home. He had created himself soon after becoming a Guardian, in the icy peaks in which Pitch had broken both his staff and him. Now though, it was all polished ice and blue fire, a nice place indeed. It was one of Hiccup's favorite places to be, mostly because Jack only ever took him up there. Merida and Rapunzel had only seen his cold paradise once or maybe twice.

When they got inside, which was a series of slides and other fun devices, they sat down. They sat together upon a cushioned window seat, with enough pillows for one each and a blanket. Jack ended up using both, with Hiccup lying upon his chest. The blanket was up to Hiccup's shoulders, or Jack's mid-section. They just talked for a long time, about many things. They talked about telling the other Guardians. They talked about how to avoid tipping off Stoic or the other Vikings.

In the end, Hiccup fell asleep. Jack sat for a while, just carding his fingers through the other's hair, smiling. He only looked upon Hiccup's face and thought of the younger. Hiccup snuggled deeper into Jack during his sleep, a smile on his face. Jack was so much at peace, so much more than he had been in the longest time. And, for the first time in a long time, Jack Frost slept.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review, but no lamer flamers! That was bad, I'm sorry.


End file.
